


【Dickjay】晚安

by kagami6034



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034
Summary: Dick跟Jason的睡覺故事。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	【Dickjay】晚安

**Author's Note:**

> Dickjay日12h活動。

**1.關於他睡眠的事情－Jason Todd**

「你的黑眼圈怎麼又加重了？」  
「季節轉換，過敏會讓我的黑眼圈變重」

Dick放下手中的黑咖啡，伸手端住坐在吧檯旁的Jason雙頰，瞇起了眼睛好仔細端詳他的戀人，Jason臉上的黑眼圈已經深得跟同咖啡結婚的Tim有得比了。

「好吧，Jay你如果是失眠的話...」  
「絕對不可能」

Jason不耐煩地拍掉Dick的手，自從兩人同居以來Dick隔三五差便會抓著他的黑眼圈不放，有時還問他是不是朝熊貓看齊，準備去動物園兼差。

Dick已經跑去弄了一條熱毛巾好給他熱敷，Jason道了謝後接過已經擰乾的布，按壓在眼瞼上。有點過燙的溫度稍微減緩了眼睛周遭的肌肉緊繃程度，他放鬆了肩膀享受這短暫的舒適。耳邊傳來碗盤的敲撞聲，Dick大概是順便收拾了餐桌上的空盤子。

等到他感覺有人再度靠近身邊時，Jason移開一部份的毛巾好露出一隻眼望著對方，Dick低下頭來在自己臉頰上親碰一下。

「我先出門囉」  
「路上小心」  
\--  
耳朵聽不見時鐘滴答滴答流逝的聲音，不過他還是清楚時間正一分一秒的往前走，Jason再次睜開眼長噓了一口氣。他有嚴重的睡眠障礙，或者潛意識對於睡眠有種難以言喻的恐懼。Jason的大腦已經習慣停歇2~3小時後在大概的時間醒來。

他沒讓Dick知道這件事，交往時沒有，同居後更不打算告知。腦前葉一陣一陣地抽痛，不只這個部位，他的眉心跟眼窩也沉重地難以忍受，全身上下的器官都在明確抗議給主人知道，它們有多麼需要休息。

問題是，Jason真的睡不著。

他側過身撐起身體好盯著睡在旁邊的Dick，平時蓬鬆的頭髮這時被壓得稍微有些凌亂。Jason不禁伸出手輕撥開遮蓋住他眼睛的瀏海，雖然一點髮絲的搔癢不會影響到Dick的睡眠品質，這人睡著了就算Jason在旁邊敲鑼打鼓也很難把他吵起來。

「這笨鳥倒是睡得很香」

但沒來由地，他又突然很想看看Dick的臉孔。

月光與窗外的路燈交錯出來的光柔和地散落在Dick臉上，Jason好玩地用手指沿著似雕刻出來的臉部線條遊走。Dick的嘴唇比自己稍薄一點卻沒給人尖酸刻薄的印象，高挺的鼻子也叫人生氣。起了惡作劇心的Jason稍微捏住Dikc的鼻子，等到他改用嘴巴呼吸時才放開。

長期的失眠確實給Jason帶來很大的困擾過，傷口癒合的速度下降、緊要關頭突然疼起來的頭，但Jason現在有些感謝這個問題，誰叫他總是能夠早一步比愛賴床的Dick醒來。

Jason看了一眼手機，確定現在離他們該起床的預訂還有好一段時間，他翻過身後小心翼翼地在不驚動沉睡中人的情況下抱住戀人。這是Jason最近新養成的愛好，他喜歡在這段說長不長、說短也有些牽強的時間擁著Dick，把臉埋在那溫暖厚實的胸口或是寬闊安心的背上，放縱自己去愛這個人。

「Dickie.....」

Jason低喃道破碎的話語。  
在鬧鐘響起前，時間都是Jason撰述的情書。

「總覺得...有那麼一點睏了...」

在Jason沒注意到的情況下，他開始會在抱著Dick時睡著。

**2.關於他睡眠的事情－Dick**

Dick默默把熱水龍頭轉到最大後，從架上抽了一條毛巾扔進洗手台。他目不轉睛地盯著出水孔，直到水放的差不多時才試探性把手指伸進熱水裡，水的溫度對人體來說相當高，沒過幾秒Dick便有些吃痛地反射性收回手。

「...應該可以了」

他又等了一會兒，接者用富有高超的技巧將毛巾從滾燙熱水中撈出，並仔細地擰乾。Dick的手都被這一連串動作給燙紅了，假如溫度不足以高到燙手，那毛巾帶有的熱度很快就會冷卻下來。Jason好幾次抗議：如果我要熱敷那我會自己來。不過Dick果斷左耳進右耳出，放者不管Jason肯定不會去做。

他捧者熱毛巾小跑回到戀人身邊，Jason又皺起了眉頭，不過Dick現在已經可以分辨出這是他感到抱歉的表情，即使Jason沒有什麼該對他道歉的。為心愛的人所做的幫助怎麼會是需要感到愧疚的呢？這些行為都是Dick自己想做，包括幫忙圓那無傷大雅的謊。

「我先出門囉」

低下頭親了一下Jason的臉頰，濕熱的毛巾讓他的臉頰被蒸的Q彈，嘴唇碰到的地方有點像在舔果凍一樣，接者他滿意地欣賞對方耳根子都泛紅的景色。

「路上小心」

關門前最後聽到的是戀人悶悶的道別。  
\--  
Dick很早便察覺他的戀人有睡眠障礙，Jason一直深信他本人把這件事隱藏的很好，他甚至撒謊騙Dick他有過敏性黑眼圈，而且認為自己會相信。

可惜相愛的人之間，總是會有那麼一些神奇的直覺與無關緊要的事件引發破綻。他也忘記是什麼原因跟什麼時候發現，他們正式同居前的某一天，"Jason有失眠的問題"就這麼自然而然出現於Dick腦海中。

如同Jason不知道，其實好幾次在他抱住Dick的瞬間時，他就醒了。

Jason今晚選擇把臉埋進他的胸口後放鬆地嘆了一口氣，Dick可以感覺到Jason柔順的頭髮微微掃過自己脖頸間的觸感。明明倆人現在用的是同一款洗髮精，但從Jason身上飄來的香氣還是有那麼一點差異，這是Jason特有的、獨一無二的味道，正證明Jason待在他的身旁。

偶爾Dick會偷偷睜開眼想一瞄戀人羞澀的模樣，如果這麼無防備的姿態平常也能誠實展現出來該有多好，Dick忍不住在心底小小抱怨。不過他們之間還有很多問題要處理，所以不是當下。他比誰都清楚過急的應對只會逼走懷裡的這隻小鳥，暫時，Dick只是任由自己單純去享受這段時光。

「Dickie...有你真好」

他可以感覺到Jason稍微收緊抱住自己的手。瞧，這時候他可愛的Littlewing可是敢大膽的吐出愛語，有時候還會偷偷在他的臉上輕啄幾下。

「...晚安...」

漸漸地，Dick發現最近Jason撒嬌的時間越來越短，取而代之的是規律的呼吸聲。在心底細數了幾分鐘後，偷偷睜眼想一瞧懷裡人的模樣。

「睡著了嗎」

在確定愛人真的睡著後，Dick重新拉了拉被子蓋到對方的肩膀上並伸手擁過Jason。

「願你一天比一天能夠更早入睡」

感受著Jason平穩的心跳，Dick讓自己再度沉進夢鄉。

**3.關於裝睡的事情－Jason**

愛情的裂痕是從隱瞞與欺騙開始。

Jason已經忘記是從哪裡聽到或是讀到這件事，在此之前他對愛情的相關爭論都是斥之以鼻。也不是說他不相信這個理論，畢竟Jason本人就是非常厭惡遭別人蒙在骨子裡的那種，但他從沒想過自己有一天，有這份幸運能夠跟一個人真正的安定下來。

總之Jason終於下定決心跟Dick坦白自己有睡眠障礙的事。

他選在一個平凡無奇的假日早上，那時候Dick正悠閒的啃者烤得酥脆的麵包翻看雜誌，Jason看著男友傻呼呼的臉就這麼脫口而出。他本來以為鳥媽媽會跟他大發雷霆，結果Dick只是挑挑眉沒多說什麼。

之後他們肩靠肩坐在沙發上一起看Dick喜歡的節目重播時，Jason打了好幾次哈欠，大腦習慣短眠不代表他不會感到疲憊。就算Dick勸他回床上去睡一會，時間到了會叫他起床，Jason也頑固地拒絕，他堅持躺再久他也睡不著。

「對了，不然我把大腿借你吧？」

突然Dick一臉自己想到好主意的表情，拍了拍自己大腿要Jason午睡一下。

「才不要，男人硬邦邦的大腿有什麼好躺的」  
「有什麼關係～不用害羞快躺到哥哥腿上來」  
「...光你那句"哥哥"我就更不想躺」

抱怨歸抱怨，Jason咕噥者要是之後他脖子痠痛就是Dick害的，還是乖乖躺了上去。"適度地接受來自他人的好意也很重要，特別是你的戀人"，這是某次Jason跟Dick又吵架時，Tim給Jason的忠告。

枕在Dick大腿上的Jason抬頭望見的正是對方飽含寵溺的眼神，縱使眼神只是短短交會了數秒，Jason仍被這充滿愛的目光搞得不知所措，所以他決定閉上眼享受Dick輕揉他頭頂的按摩。不得不承認Dick手指的技術在各方面都很好，Jason放鬆了下來。

問題是Dick一直問他"睡著了嗎"，實在很煩，Jason決定裝睡。

「睡著了...」

Dick似乎以為他已經睡著了，按摩頭部的手停了下來。他可以感覺到Dick在盡量不要移動到自己的程度，起身拿了遙控器把聲音轉小。接者剛剛那隻大手又回到他頭上，這次是一下又一下的撫摸Jason的頭髮。

當我是小狗嗎？Jason在內心暗自吐槽，果斷忽視自己發出的滿足嘆氣聲。

「Jay，我的Littlewing－－－」

這人開始喃喃自語起來，Jason打算聽聽Dick打算趁他睡著時偷偷朝他告解什麼。

之後每次Dick借他大腿時，Dick都會在他以為Jason睡著後開始講述起一些無關緊要的事，直到他終於聽不下去，才假裝自己剛醒過來，伸個懶腰後從愛人的大腿上爬起。

有時候是其他家人對他的愛意，或是晚上想跟他嘗試的下流玩法。

真傻－全部被我聽到了。

**4.關於裝睡的事情－Dick**

「老實告訴你，我的確有失眠的問題」

Dick被Jason突如其來的誠實嚇了一跳，咬了一口的吐司差點要從他手上滑下去。不過Jason的態度輕鬆的像是今天早上問他要吃吐司還是可頌時一樣（選項就是沒有麥片），Dick吞下口中的麵包，仔細觀察Jason是不是又繞進某個出不來的思路迴圈。

看起來是沒有。

等到Jason陪他一起坐在沙發上看自己喜歡的節目重播時，Dick注意到Jason在短短一小時內已經打了無數個哈欠，他心疼的皺起眉，根本看不進他支持的隊伍在比賽上是贏還輸。Jason怎樣就是不肯回床上去再躺一會，某些時候Jason固執起來時、出動Alfred也勸不動他，Dick現在還在研究到底哪些點是Jason死都不肯退讓的。

「對了，不然我把大腿借你吧？」

Dick發誓膝枕只是他的突發奇想，言語間的你來我往也只是順著這話題的玩笑話。但他真的沒敢奢望Jason會躺上來，光是Jason願意靠著他的肩膀休息Dick便很感激了。所以在Jason邊抱怨邊躺上來時Dick內心激動地想大叫，戀人可愛的舉動滿足了Dick的保護欲，也代表Dick Grayson成功走進Jason Todd內心更深的地方。

「再上來一點，我們該做的都做過了～這時候怎麼還客氣呢」  
「你再多嘴一句我直接起來」

Dick低頭便能注視Jason正望向這邊的臉，他的小弟弟貌似是害羞了，發現Dick也看著他時馬上就把臉轉開。光是就這樣讓Jason躺者也很無趣，Dick決定大放送，他把手插進大腿上的柔順黑髮間，開始不輕不重的按摩起弟弟的頭頂來，當Jason舒服的閉起眼後乾脆觀察起他的容貌。

「睡著了...」

他一下又一下撫弄Jason的頭髮，這種疼愛對方的行為隱約刺痛了Dick的內心。他突然記起他錯過了給Jason一位好哥哥的時期，緊接著又失去了他。

「謝謝你回到我身邊」

等到Dick注意到時，有些難以說出口的事情已經說了出來。

後來只要Jason跟Dick一起坐在沙發上時，可能是預備以久的Netflix馬拉松、或是兩人各刷各的手機。只要Jason想要，無理取鬧的任性戀人便會用他睏了的名義，強制要求Dick借出他的大腿給他當枕頭。

等到Jason枕著他的大腿睡著後，Dick又會開始自顧自地說起那些Jason拒絕去聽的事情。

才怪。

Dick太熟悉Jason睡著後的呼吸聲，第一次他就知道Jason根本沒有真正睡著，只是裝給他看。除了第一次是不小心道出聲，接下來幾次全是故意說給Jason聽的。

Jason想撒嬌的時候實在太彆扭、太笨拙，還要裝出一副兇巴巴的姿態。

「我愛你，Jay」

枕在他腿上的耳朵都紅了，Littlewing自己肯定都沒有發現。

**5.晚安**

Jason失眠的情況比起早些年已經好轉許多，偶爾，還是會在天還未亮的時刻醒來。或許Jason的睡眠障礙跟他從六尺之下爬出有關，雖然一直以來他都無視掉這個曾經。

「Dick...」  
「嗯？」

下意識出聲僅僅只是想呼喊戀人的名子，並沒有真的期望他的回覆。但Dick仍睡眼惺忪的轉了過來，把Jason抱進懷裡後再度睡著。Jason並不認為自己有留下任何心理創傷，不過是稍微對一望無際的黑暗感到一點點的焦慮。

現在有Dick陪在他的身旁...。

Jason握住平常睡覺時絕對不會握的Dick的手，偷偷讓兩人十指交扣後再一次進入睡眠。

他自己都沒察覺臉上露出了安心的笑容。


End file.
